


Jurassic Park

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Porn Video, Rating: NC17, Retelling, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>password: raptor</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jurassic Park

**Author's Note:**

> password: raptor

[jurassic park](https://vimeo.com/124764673) from [onaglorik](https://vimeo.com/user34747060) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
